


Metamorphosis

by TobyDanger



Category: Monster High
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobyDanger/pseuds/TobyDanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draculaura decides to finally develop her own special power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metamorphosis

"Think like a bat, look like a bat, be a bat..."

  
Draculaura had been sitting in the belfry, surrounded by Count Fabulous and his colony of fellow bats, chanting this mantra to herself for about two hours. She had had every book in her father's library about vampire transformation, she had even allowed herself to drink a small amount of blood (Free range chicken's blood, mixed in a smoothie, which was the only way she could manage to swallow it.) just to keep her strength up.

  
But despite all her effort, she still couldn't feel herself transform. Not even a slight twinge.

  
She felt disappointed,  but she wasn't about to give up. She'd never really felt the need to use her supposedly inherent transformation powers before, but after all the adventures and near death encounters she and her friends had survived in the last few months, she was tired of standing uselessly in the back while her friends used their powers to save the day. They had saved her so many times, she wanted to return the favour when the time came.

  
She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, focusing all of her energy on morphing into a bat.

  
"Just picture a bat.." She intoned mentally. "A bat. Small, cute, furry.. wings. Focus on the wings, surely they're the hardest part. Do the wings and the rest will follow." She focused on the image of bat wings. Long, elegant bones, covered in thin membrane.

  
"Wings... wings... wings..." She repeated again and again. praying for something to happen.

  
Suddenly, she felt her whole body gradually heat up. Was it working? She concentrated even harder than ever, willing for her body to change.

  
"Wings, bat, wings, bat..."

  
A sudden burst of heat flared through her, as if her entire body had suddenly combusted. A severe shot of pain caused her to cry out and fall to the floor. She could feel her skin tingling, and the sound of tearing cloth and cracking bone.  
The heat left her body, and she lay there panting for breath for a minute before she dared get up. She felt a dull ache all over her body, but otherwise she felt okay.

  
Had she done it? Had she actually transformed?

  
She sat up and looked down at herself. Her hands were normal, as was the rest of her.

  
She scowled in annoyance as she stood up and walked toward the door. All that effort and nothing had happened...  
Something hit the sides of the doorway, and she felt a twinge of pain... somewhere. Surprised, she looked over her shoulder.

  
And saw a large pair of bat like wings, extending out several feet from her back through two tears in her vest.

  
She stepped back, amazed as she realized she could move the wings as easily as she could her other limbs.  
"Well.." She smiled. "It's a start."

  
Count Fabulous and several bats flapped around her, chirping as if congratulating her.

  
  
In the end, she was never able to fully transform into a bat. But being able to grow wings and fly turned out to be a far more pleasant alternative. It would be some time before she needed them for an emergency, but for now she was happy to be able to fly back and forth to school and Clawd's house.

  
It was just a  shame the wings were murder on her wardrobe. 

END


End file.
